


Secret Yearning

by karisu



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisu/pseuds/karisu
Summary: The Demon Prince discovers he has strange thoughts about a human
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Secret Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This one's rather short..I like Diavolo and wanted to write something but hmm I might revise it later.

The pleasure demon was practically screaming in ecstasy as she bent over on her hands and knees to be taken from behind. Her huge breasts bounced wildly from the powerful thrusts of her higher demon partner. Succubi or their male counterparts, the Incubi were experts in sexual pleasure regardless be it giving or receiving. They came in all forms, shapes, and sizes to cater to any kind of sexual fantasies. However, besides satisfying or creating lust, they were not much good for anything else since they do not possess much intelligence to begin since they were created for the more primal urge to mate. In the Devildom, they were primary regarded as pleasure demons and under the jurisdiction of the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus.

The sound of sex filled the room going on for hours until the higher demon had enough. Desire sated; the higher demon pulled his impressive member out of the succubi’s sloppy wet dripping sex. The pleasure demon whined in protest, wanting that big hard length to pound her harder and longer. However, her partner for the night was no longer interested in further mindless sex. A small tendril of red gold power flicked out and the succubus fell flat, totally unconscious on the bed. The primal urge was satiated however, there was no satisfaction.

“Barbatos.”

The door to the room opened soundlessly, and the demon butler entered, bowing to his master. His lord did not indulge often in pleasures of the flesh since given his position and status, even a simple affair could result in a lot of consequences. It was not for the lack of potential partners, many of the noble born demoness would like nothing better to find their way into the demon prince’s bed. Diavolo was in line to be the next Demon King, an extremely attractive prize to be won if one had queenly ambitions. Even some of the initial pleasure demons had gotten ambitious, thinking they would have a chance win his favour and become his lover. Barbatos’ duty was to make sure none of them caused his lordship any trouble.

The unconscious succubus was one of the many pleasure demons maintained by The Fall, a demon gentlemen’s club for the rich and famous in Devildom. The castle generally summoned them for entertaining important guests at the castle and since discretion was key, all clients’ identities were of the utmost secrecy. The pleasure demon will never know who the client would be until the last moment. As an additional precaution, Barbatos would personally ensure that all memory of the encounter would be wiped clean before the base creature was send back to the club. As such a general guest room was also used to further protect the privacy of his prince.

Diavolo stepped into the attached bathroom for a quick shower, cleaning off all the traces of his physical exertions. He dressed, putting on the black shirt and pants that was part of his RAD uniform but did not bother with the white tie and red coat, handing them over to his ever-conscientious butler. He left the room without a backward glance, trusting Barbatos to handle the aftermath. The tall demon lord felt restless, he had thought the sex would relax him, but it had the opposite effect. He was edgy and again, that strange sense of dissatisfaction surfaced. Sexual pleasure to most demons meant nothing more than senseless copulation to satisfy carnal desires. Demons and Angels were created beings and do not necessarily need to mate to reproduce unlike humans. However, purity of bloodline was of the utmost importance to the high demon noble houses.

Diavolo had always been somewhat amused by how humans created the sanctity of marriage as a means to bound two individuals together so that sexual relations for the purpose of reproduction can be justified. Yet, sex between lovers was generally accepted as fine as long as the female did not end up pregnant which would necessitate marriage. He had randomly brought up this subject to ask his female human exchange student one day during an afternoon tea session and had been treated to the spectacle of seeing her face turn flaming red in embarrassment as she choked on her tea. It had taken her a while to gain her composure back before she pondered his question and answered him earnestly.

_“… I would like to believe it’s a special connection between two people because they are in love and want to spend the rest of their lives together. A marriage is a like a mutual promise. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part… It’s a commitment. Yes, I know it’s more of a romantic notion since marriages can fall apart when there’s a change of heart…”_

_“Sex is perhaps a physical means to feel that connection… I would prefer the term making love. Sex without love is just sex… a physical copulating without the connection…”_

“A connection… Hmm…”

Future King or not, Diavolo was still a demon and he had his urges and appetites, indulging in them once in a while to keep the edge off. It was in some ways bothersome since he was never truly free in his choice for a lover. The noble born female demons who sought him, wanted him not for himself but for his noble lineage. It was simply a play of politics for power and prestige to join with the royal line. Diavolo had enough clout for now not needing any of the noble demon houses thus he would not seek to make any alliance that way. Yet, the pragmatic side of him knew in the future that might be a possibility that he might not be able to ignore. He encouraged their interest, by being a gentleman, flirting with them as was proper but never allocating anyone a slice of his attention more. As such, he used the pleasure demons with discretion however, something was lacking.

Diavolo had intended to head to his personal suite of rooms but he changed his mind, heading out into the grounds of the castle. He needed something to take his mind of this strange sense of edginess. He remembered the lake garden was her favourite place at his castle and he had found her there once, dancing by herself under the light of the moon. She wore no shiny jewels nor pretty gowns of silk for she was not a guest at the ball he was hosting but had been in fact working in the kitchen. She was not perfumed or made up prettily to attract male attention but yet she had drawn his eyes like no female had. She was only human and there was nothing remarkable about her – her features were not particularly beautiful, nor did she possess a voluptuous figure which was what he preferred but as he spend more time with her, he realized he enjoyed her company tremendously. There was something about her that pulled at him.

The demon prince had interrupted her dancing and when she stumbled, he had caught that slender body against him. She felt like a small fragile bird in his arms yet somehow, he felt like she belonged. Diavolo had asked her to dance with him on a whim and kissed her hand. He was impressed that she had not snatched her hand away. He was surprised how much he enjoyed the feel of holding her in his arms as he led her through the impromptu waltz by the lake garden. She would not know it but he was mesmerized by the changing shades of her moonlight eyes and he would have considered taking her to his bed, but she was not his to claim. Her heart already belonged to another and Diavolo had enough honour not to touch his friend’s woman. The music faded but he was reluctant to release her, wishing they could continue on for just a while longer.

He had felt a connection.

Diavolo signed, a rare occurrence for him. In truth, he envied Lucifer who had the human’s love. While it was uncertain just how far a relationship between a demon and a human could go, at least his old friend was free to pursue it. For all his exalted status, this was something he could not choose to do. Even if the human could return his affections, what he could offer her would only be a short-lived fling. Nothing more than having a human warm his bed for the duration of the exchange program until he sends her home back to the human world.

Diavolo knew what he wanted for a consort - someone who would listen to him when he wanted to speak, someone who would comfort him when he was tired, someone he could love through the night but Diavolo knew when the time came for him to choose… he would not be free to choose someone he loved. For a king or prince does not marry for love, for marriage was a means to gain territory, form alliances, replenish the royal coffers or to maintain the purity of bloodline. All conditions of which, a simple human could not justify.

He would not wish that fate on someone he had genuine affection for nor would he demean her by having her memories wiped like the succubus. The demon prince was also aware that in the past some of the older higher demons had liked to play a particularly perverse game, taking on a beautiful form to seduce unwitting humans and then turning into their true forms to rend the unfortunate ones apart and eat them body and soul. This was also one of the reasons why when Diavolo came into power, he had restricted access to all the portals between worlds. This was also the key reason why he had entrusted the human to Lucifer and his brothers.

Never would she know she also took a piece of his heart when she left.

He lifted his head and glanced at the huge moon hanging overhead and imagined it was her eyes looking back at him.


End file.
